<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Self Defense by BriMac0518</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341907">Self Defense</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518'>BriMac0518</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other, Smut, traveler is FtM transgender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At Damon's insistence, Feyrien prepared himself for his first ever self defense lesson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damon Reznor/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Self Defense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeh/gifts">blazeh</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request from blazeh featuring their OC Feyrien.</p><p>PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There weren’t very many spacious places aboard the Andromeda Six, but Damon had found a decent enough spot and dragged Feyrien there despite the Tilaari’s protests.</p><p>“You need to learn how to defend yourself,” he said after Fey tried yet again to insist that he was fine.</p><p>“But…” Fey fell silent as he considered Damon’s words. He was right. Feyrien couldn’t rely on the rest of the crew to keep him safe all the time and risk themselves in the process. It wasn’t fair to his newfound family. He sighed, following Damon down a corridor. “All right.”</p><p>Stopping outside of Fey’s room, Damon nodded toward the closed door. “Go change into something you don’t mind sweating in.”</p><p>Fey didn’t have many options, but he could think of a couple of garments that he could use. He stepped past the taller man into his room. He hurried to change his clothing while Damon waited outside.</p><p>After changing, Fey tied his long, pale hair up to keep it out of his face, then stepped back out into the corridor. He found Damon leaning against the wall idly playing with one of his many knives. Fey tried not to make it obvious that he was staring because Damon wasn’t wearing his usual clothes. Like Fey, he was wearing something suitable for exercise.</p><p>The sleeveless shirt he wore clung to him in all the right places and showed off those washboard abs that Fey had daydreamed more than once about licking. He shook himself slightly to chase the errant thoughts away and couldn’t help the flush that flooded his cheeks when Fey saw the smirk that resided on Damon’s face.</p><p>“Like what you see, stowaway?” Damon put the knife away though Fey swore he had no idea where. One moment it was there in Damon’s hand and the next it was gone as if it had just vanished into thin air.</p><p>“Training!” Fey insisted, though he clearly wasn’t fooling Damon with his attempt to divert the topic to safer territory. “Let’s go do training!”</p><p>A chuckle was the only response he received, but Damon headed down the corridor and opened the door to one of the larger storage rooms near the cargo bay. Fey took a moment to look around. Boxes were scattered everywhere, but Damon took a few minutes to clear out a sizable area in the middle. It left the pair with a good amount of room to maneuver.</p><p>“All right. We’ll start with the simple stuff first. Things you don’t need a weapon for. After you get the hang of those, we’ll talk about weapons,” Damon said, stretching a bit to limber himself up.</p><p>Fey stared at the play of muscles as the assassin moved and felt his mouth go dry. He nodded. “All right. I’ll do my best.”</p><p>“One of the most effective maneuvers I can teach you is the SING method in case someone tries to grab you from behind. Do it right and they’ll regret even trying.” He smirked, blue eyes gleaming with mischief as he approached Feyrien.</p><p>“Say someone grabs you from behind. First, you elbow the shit out of them right in the solar plexus.” Damon demonstrated with a sharp backward jab of his arm toward an invisible assailant’s torso.</p><p>“Next, go for the instep.” He slammed his foot down while Fey continued to watch attentively.</p><p>“Then, bring your fist up and hit them hard in the nose. When you close your hand into a fist, don’t curl your fingers around your thumb otherwise you risk breaking it when you hit someone. Understand?” Damon showed him the proper way and Feyrien nodded quickly.</p><p>“Good. Finally, the groin. So it’s solar plexus, instep, nose, groin.” Damon showed him again. He performed the maneuver like he was actually using it against an opponent and the way he moved made Fey shiver, biting his bottom lip briefly.</p><p>“I got it,” Fey replied. Seeing Damon in action, even in just a training setting, was something else.</p><p>“Okay. Now, I’m going to pretend to attack you. Do what I showed you. Just don’t make them actual blows yet. I want to make sure you have the move down.” Fey choked. Did that mean… Damon was going to…? Shit.</p><p>The very moment that Damon’s arms went around him from behind, Feyrien felt his brain short circuit. He was so warm, his body so firm pressed against Fey’s back and the Tilaari couldn’t have held back his shudder to save his life. To make matters worse, when Damon spoke, his voice was right there in Fey’s ear after he’d leaned down to accommodate their height difference, breath hot against his flushed skin. “You all right?”</p><p>“Uh huh.” It was the best Fey could do given the circumstances. He forced himself to go through the motions, repeating the maneuver Damon had taught him.</p><p>“Not bad, stowaway. Now, let’s have a little fun shall we?” That sinful voice saying those words did so many unspeakable things to him, but Fey turned his head slightly to look at Damon, finding himself getting lost in a sea of blue.</p><p>Suddenly, Damon was gone and Fey wobbled a bit when he found himself without a body to lean back against. He steadied himself and looked around for Damon but didn’t see him. Fey’s brows drew together in confusion. “Damon?”</p><p>As Fey turned on the spot, his confusion grew. He didn’t have to wonder about Damon’s location long because he felt two arms encircle him out of nowhere, pulling him back against a warm, firm chest, making him yelp audibly in surprise. He understood then. The second-in-command expected a practical demonstration of Fey’s grasp of the maneuver.</p><p>Heart racing, Fey brought his elbow up and tried to go for the solar plexus as Damon had shown him, then found his arm trapped against his body. Fey then attempted going for Damon’s instep only to be thwarted again. A frustrated noise escaped him. With his arms pinned, he couldn’t go for the nose or groin so the method Damon had taught him was essentially useless. “Not fair!”</p><p>He heard a chuckle from behind him before Fey ended up pressed to the nearest wall, pinned against it by Damon who still had his chest melded to Fey’s back. “You think someone attacking you is gonna play fair? Hell no. The method I showed you works, but you have to be quick about using it. The second you feel someone grab you like that, you move. Don’t even think, just go.”</p><p>Fey’s heart was pounding so hard he thought it might actually be audible to Damon, especially when Damon’s lips brushed against his ear as he spoke. A moan caught in his throat and Fey wanted to grind back against the assassin so badly. Damon became silent and Fey could feel that piercing gaze upon him. Then Damon was gone again and Fey released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. </p><p>Damon made Fey repeat the move, each time giving Fey the opportunity to feel Damon pressed against him. Though after a few more times, Fey made a startling realization: Damon was getting hard. The knowledge paired with the heat that flooded him had Fey moaning when he felt Damon behind him again, the rigid line of him digging into Fey’s hip. The tension in the room became so thick it could have been cut with a knife and Fey was panting. He felt Damon tighten his hold silently and Fey gave in, grinding his ass back against the assassin.</p><p>That was all it took for the floodgates to open. Fey was spun around to face the human male and his mouth was taken in a searing kiss that left his head spinning. His hands came up to clutch at Damon’s shirt, parting his lips without hesitation to grant the man entry. Damon kissed him like Fey was the air he needed to breathe, one hand curled at the nape of the Tilaari’s neck.</p><p>When he met the wall again, it was with his back against it as that insistent tongue plundered Fey’s mouth. Fey groaned, the most wanton sound he’d ever heard himself make. He didn’t release his hold on Damon’s shirt, like he was afraid the man would vanish again if he let go. Baring his neck to Damon’s questing mouth felt like the most natural thing in the world for him to do when Damon moved at last from his lips down his jaw, firm hands sliding over Fey’s body possessively and making him arch into Damon’s touch.</p><p>“Tell me to stop and I will, sweetheart, but if you don’t stop me now then I’m not holding back,” Damon murmured against Fey’s skin, the words a warning delivered in a lust-ridden voice.</p><p>“Whatever you do, don’t stop.” He’d thought of and wanted Damon for too long to say no when the opportunity presented itself.</p><p>Damon pulled Fey down to the floor, stripping the Tilaari out of his clothes. Fey watched Damon do the same to his own, leaving that gorgeous body on display for his eyes to feast upon in all of its glory at last. His hands itched to touch, to explore, but Damon had other ideas. The human’s hands gripped his by the wrist, pinning them down as he settled between Fey’s thighs. </p><p>Damon’s mouth moved over Fey’s flat chest, over the faint scars there. Feyrien barely registered Damon speaking as he felt the head of his cock against his slick entrance. “Last chance. Point of no return…”</p><p>His eyes were black with thin rings of blue as he looked at Fey, but the Tilaari’s position hadn’t changed at all. Fey just wanted Damon even more. “Don’t. Stop.”</p><p>The words were clear, to the point, then Damon was inside of him, the grip he had on Fey’s wrists flexing slightly as the assassin began to move. Both of them groaned, Damon’s cock sliding in and out of Fey’s slick heat. Damon didn’t start off slow. He rocked his hips forward, firm, almost rough thrusts nearly driving Fey mad as Damon fucked him.</p><p>Damon’s larger body kept Feyrien’s smaller one pinned to the floor easily and Fey couldn’t have been bothered to hold back any of the myriad of noises that Damon caused him to make. This had been a long time coming and Fey savored every thrust, every moan, every curse that escaped the assassin as those keen blue eyes seemed to look right into his soul.</p><p>“Fucking hell,” Damon groaned against Fey’s soft skin, the need in his voice so satisfying for Fey because he was the cause of it. The assassin’s movements were fluid, relentless, snapping his hips forward to bury his cock inside of Feyrien, making the Tilaari writhe and whine. </p><p>Each time it seemed like Fey was getting close to a climax, Damon backed off until Fey wasn’t on the verge of finishing. The assassin wanted to draw things out. So did Feyrien. He wasn’t sure how long he laid there on the floor of that storage room with Damon taking him until he could do nothing but give wordless cries. One thing he did know was that it had never, ever been like this with anyone else.</p><p>Damon played him like an instrument, seeming to know just what to do to make him keen, to make him beg, and he wasn’t shy about leaving marks along Fey’s chest to remember him by. He finally allowed Fey his release after several more hard thrusts and Fey sang for him beautifully, his blissful cry loud in the enclosed space. Damon was right behind him, his back arching a bit as he came inside of Fey.</p><p>Afterward, the two remained tangled together and Damon chuckled quietly. “Not bad for your first training session.”</p><p>Fey laughed and nodded. “Not bad at all.”</p><p>“Same time tomorrow?” Damon arched a brow and Fey smirked.</p><p>“Hell yes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518">Twitter</a><br/><a href="http://brimac0518.tumblr.com">tumblr</a><br/><a href="http://instagram.com/brimac0518/">Instagram</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>